


Poisoned

by Evil_Mastermind123 (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince!Percy, royal!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evil_Mastermind123
Summary: Percy is hopelessly in love with Luke. Luke is hopelessly in love with Percy. Simple, right? Guess again.Apparently, miscommunication and planned assassinations can put a damper on a relationship. Who would've known?Or, The Royal!Lukercy Au no one asked for.





	1. Sunsets

Percy sighed contently as he lay down on the lush, green grass.

The sun was setting over the blue sea in a spectacular burst. Strokes of beautiful pinks and oranges were painted over a clear blue backdrop.

A few birds chirped in the background, singing lullabies to the world before they went to sleep.

Percy was exhausted after hours of relentless sword training with Chiron and just wanted to enjoy some peace; a few quiet, unveiled moments being himself before he was rushed back into his role as Prince Perseus.

Percy wasn't a spoiled brat. He knew he was privileged. He knew that most people would give up anything to be in his position. He knew he should be grateful.

And he was.

He and his mother had lived with a monster of a human known as Earl Gabe Ugliano before The King of Atlantis and Percy's father, Poseidon, had finally invited Sally and Percy to come live with him and his family at Atlantis's court of nobles. It had felt like a gift from the gods.

But he hadn't anticipated hours of training and tutoring, of attending court meetings to gain experience. He hadn't anticipated barely having any time to be the sixteen year old he was.

Like the moment he was living right now.

This particular spot was a secluded corner on the cliffs overlooking the sea, one he had found with Luke on a summer afternoon.

_Luke._

The 21-year old year old was sitting next to Percy, fiddling with a blade of grass.

Luke had been Percy's first friend at Atlantis, had taken Percy under his wing and made him feel welcome.

And Percy had fallen.

In love.

With Luke Castellan.

Percy had fallen in love with the way his lips tugged at his scars when he smiled. With the sarcastic remarks that had true care hidden beneath. With the playful way he smirked when he beat Percy in a Spar. The puppy eyes he made when trying to get Percy to do something for him.

He had fallen in love with the entirety of Luke Castellan.

Which, on further reflection, was a bad move.

Because Luke would never really love him back.

He saw Percy a friend, a companion, a little brother even, but not a lover.

And even if he did, it wouldn't matter.

Because Luke falls in love in the blink of an eye. He loves deeply, fully with everything he has to give. And then, all of a sudden, he falls out of love as quickly as he fell in love.

So over the years, Percy had mastered the art of pretending he didn't care.

But that didn't stop the pain when Luke said he couldn't attend Percy's 16th Birthday because he had to go meet _Thalia Grace._

"Wait, so you're just going to leave me here on my birthday? After all we planned together?" Percy protested.

"I want to stay, I really do , it's just that if we don't go, Annabeth and I won't get to see her again for a year. Plus you wont be all alone, you'll still have Grover and Beckendorf and all the others. " Luke explained patiently, "We can still go on our trip to Montauk after I come back."

"Fine." Percy sighed in defeat.

He didn't want to be a whiny brat, and honestly he didn't mind the Luke was leaving as much as he minded who Luke was leaving for.

Because Thalia wasn't just a _friend._ She and Luke had dated each other for a year. And even now, Percy could see Luke's eyes sparkle when she was mentioned.

The fact that Luke was, once again, choosing Thalia over Percy was like a stab in the heart.

Luke gives Percy a smile, different from his signature crooked smirk. This one is soft and sweet, full of fondness and something Percy can't quite place.

Percy breath hitches, and he pushes his jealousy aside.

Luke deserved all the happiness in this world, no matter who he decided to share it with.

And so the two boys sat in silence, watching the sun set over the sea.

 


	2. Lol, I couldn't think of a good title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update for you all, Hope you like it!  
> I'm open to chapter title suggestions!?

 

_**2 days later...** _

_**** _

Sunlight filtered in through the skylights, illuminating the otherwise dark stables.

It spotlighted the boy who stood directly underneath it, shining on this wild, dark hair and dancing green eyes. His hands were moving animatedly as he talked, complementing his words.

Annabeth and Luke had just been readying to leave on their visiting trip when Percy had run in, to ' say goodbye to his best friends'. An hour later, they were wrapped up in conversation, the world forgotten for a moment.

Well, Percy and Annabeth were the ones talking. Luke was 'discreetly' observing Percy's excited form from a corner. Which totally was not creepy, by the way.

Luke usually loved seeing Percy like this, wearing that beautiful smile the world hadn't managed to break, but today that happiness dampened his heart.

Percy was behaving as he normally did, if a bit subdued. He hadn't even complained much about Luke being gone on his birthday.

And though it was probably selfish, he just wished that Percy would be affected by Luke's absence.

But Percy's lack of attention was probably for the best, because Luke's idiotic heart would exaggerate it, and that would only hurt Luke more because Percy didn't...

Annabeth caught Luke's eye from across the room and threw him a knowing smirk. He ducked down and resumed brushing his horse, hoping he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt.

***

* * *

 

***

He felt his horse slowing down next to Annabeth's.

Luke loved the feeling of horse riding when the world became just him, the wind and the horse beneath him. But after keeping that up for three hours, every muscle in his body ached and all he wanted was to get off.

"Annabeth...", Luke swallowed his pride, "Can we, uh, take a short break? I mean, I'm fine, but I think the horses are getting a bit tired."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at that comment but didn't push. They guided their horses to a small clearing and ate the lunch they had packed.

Luke was squirming around, trying to find a position that didn't hurt his already irritated bottom, when Annabeth asked the question.

"So, you like Percy, huh?"

Luke froze.

Trying hard to stay collected, he asked, "What?"

She grinned, her signature 'I know something you don't' gleam sparkling in her eyes. "Aww..come on. You're always making heart eyes at him when you think he isn't looking. It's disgustingly obvious."

Luke sighed. He was usually a great liar (a valuable skill for pranksters and thieves), but Annabeth knew him too well.

"Well, yes I do like him, but he clearly doesn't like me back, so it doesn't really matter. Now please let me eat in peace." He huffed.

But Annabeth, being the annoying little thing she is, will not let him eat in peace.

"What do you mean he doesn't like you? This is the guy who once bought you heart shaped chocolate on Valentine's day! How can you interpret that as platonic?"

Luke can't tell if she's irked or trying not to laugh. Maybe both.

He takes a deep breath.

"You're right, there isn't a way you can interpret that as platonic. But that was years ago, when we had just met. It was kind of obvious that he had a crush on me back then. But the thing was, he was honestly just a little kid in a new place. And I thought that crush was nothing serious. So I didn't make a move on him because I didn't want to confuse him while he was still sorting stuff out. And now that he's older, he clearly doesn't like me."

Annabeth was quiet for a moment, contemplating Luke's short speech with equal parts amusement and awe. She already knew that both Percy and Luke were head over heels for each other, She didn't know Luke had spent this much time evaluating (read: overthinking).

"Hey," Annabeth spoke encouragingly, "I think it's great that your considered Percy's feelings too, But I think you should like, ask him out or something...just to be sure. He might say yes."

"But if he d-"

Annabeth ignored Luke protest.

"And I don't think Percy is the kind of person who would treat you differently after a confession like that. You have nothing to worry about."

Luke began to shake his head, but changed his mind at Annabeth's glaring.

"Fine, okay, I'll ask him out!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!   
> Find my tumblr at : https://evilmastermind123.tumblr.com/  
> Kudos and comments give me motivation and you updates!


	3. A/N-Please read! IMPORTANT!

Hey, I realize I haven't posted in a while and just wanted to give you all a heads up on what's going on.  

With school starting and a bunch of other stuff in life happening, I didn't really have any time working on new chapters. 

I do plan on finishing the fanfic and will not stop writing, but the updates will be a little slower. 

You can expect chapter 3 mid september - early october. (thinking pessimistically) 

 

Thank you for all the love and support!


	4. Summoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter, it was supposed to be half a chapter, but I wanted to give you something. School is a @#%$&.  
> After Percy's birthday, and Luke has returned.  
> I can write a oneshot about Percy's B'day if you want!?

   

**1 week later...**

It took all his willpower and patience to not light the textbook on fire and throw it out the window, but he managed.  That would probably light the Royal Gardens below him on fire. So he settled with chucking it at the wall in front of him. 

As long as he could remember, he had always had trouble reading.  The letters would spin off the page, dancing, taunting. But he managed.  He would sit at a desk, attempting, failing, and than attempting again. 

He had  _liked_  math. He wasn't the best at it, but he wasn't bad either.  The numbers would stay firmly rooted on the page, and Percy would wonder if that was how letters looked like to everyone else. So when letters and numbers had started mixing together, Percy had wanted to punch his tutor in the face. 

_Word problems.  Ugh._

The young prince snapped out of his reverie by  repetitive  knocking coming from his door.  He frowned, it was late night. The kind of late night where even the Palace and its Capital succumbs to serenity.  So why would someone be disturbing him now?

 _Maybe it's an assassin,_ He thought _. As long as it isn't the Stoll brothers wanting to prank me._

 He unlatched the door and was confused even further when he saw a servant dressed in robes of purple and gold. 

Most of the servants in the palace wore white, with special colors for those assigned for certain people or jobs. 

Purple and gold was for the king. 

The last two times his Father's servants had come to him in the middle of the night, either the Titan kingdom or the Primordial Kingdom had declared war. 

What could it be now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is here!!!!!!


	5. A Shocking Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late! School was being annoying! I've had multiple tests every week. :(   
> Also, I was wondering, would any of you be interested in reading a Lukercy Oneshot set in a mostly canonical world where Luke did conspire with Kronos, but decided not to. The Titan War still happened, but Luke was on the Olympians' side. Everything else would be canonical, except Percy would be dating Luke. The Fic would be about Luke trying to deal with what happened to Percy during the HOA series. Would anyone like to read that?

The room should have been beautiful.

The vibrant velvet curtains. The dark intricately carved furniture. Gorgeous paintings, mostly seascapes, covered the walls, along with leather maps and flashy gold medals.

It should have been beautiful.

But it wasn't. Not to him.

To him, it reeked of pain and bloodshed. Ghosts lurked in the corner. Ghosts with faces he used to know. Ghosts with leers that used to be vivacious smiles. They whispered accusations, faults, the unwanted truths he tried to hide from every day.

It should have been beautiful, but it wasn't.

So Percy stood here, in his father's work suite, full of people, trying to keep those ghosts at bay without letting anyone know that they existed.

He wasn't sure what he had expected when he walked into the room, but this surely wasn't it.

Many people filled the room. King Poseidon was seated in an ornate chair at the center of the room. His face seemed weary and worn, reminding Percy of the time Oceanus had decided to attack the nation of Atlantis. Next to him were Queen Amphitrite and Prince and heir, Triton. Based on their puzzled expressions, they didn't know any more about this than Percy did.

The rest of the faces he recognized as some of the King's most trusted people, though he didn't really know them personally.

He was standing alone in the corner since Tyson was away apprenticing blacksmith and his mother didn't live at the palace. Of course, he didn't know that they would be attending this meeting even if they did live at the palace but guessing from the crowds, they probably would.

Percy couldn't figure out what was going on here.

The setting was too uptight and secure for it to be a casual announcement, but not formal enough for anything serious as war threats.

_**A little while later........ (generic, I know, I'm sorry)** _

Everyone was brought out of his or her reveries by the sound of the King clearing his throat. Percy felt himself snap to attention immediately, though he felt something was wrong about that sound. It held command, though not as much as it used to. It definitely didn't hold any of the humor it sometimes would when Poseidon would be "reprimanding" Percy and Tyson for blowing up the alchemy rooms (long story). It held something different, a hollow sort of rattle that he had never heard before.

Though Percy couldn't really remember the last time he had spent time with his father, so that didn't mean much.

"You've all probably wondering why we've assembled here today." The King stood up as he said those words, imposing a grand figure of authority.

"I mean to make an announcement of utmost importance to this country, to maintain its stability. I must ask you all to not repeat a word of what you hear in this room today, at least not until it is time. "

Percy subconsciously nodded along to Poseidon's words, captivated.

"I've enjoyed ruling over the Kingdom of Atlantis for many decades, and have all of you in this room to thank for being with me in times of both peace and war. It has been a tiring and frustrating experience at many times, but never one that I regret. But like everyone else, Kings are not exempt from the mortality of human life." The king took a deep breath, gathering courage for the words to come.

Percy's heart began beating faster, dreading the words to come.

" I have recently been diagnosed with a fatal illness by the Royal Medik. It is a slow working one, and rest assured that I will still be along to pester all of you for a few more years." He paused briefly.

A few nervous titters were emitted.

"However, I plan to spend the majority of these years in retirement. Though I do not plan on telling the public this anytime soon; I believed it was necessary to tell you all so that we can begin making a few...preparations." Another pause. This one was completely silent.

"I realize that this is a surprising announcement. It means different things to all of us, both on personal and political terms. I believe that the best we can do right now is to retire to our rooms and think this over tomorrow. Thank you."

And so Poseidon finished his speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a wild ride! We're finally getting into the plot! Hope you liked that!


	6. Chin up, Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy seeks Luke for comfort. It goes wonderfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for disappearing on all of you like that!  
> I hope that this will make up for it!  
> I haven't edited it, so if you see any typos or anything that doesn't make sense, please tell me!

Did they offer classes on how to comfort people?

If so, Luke needed to sign up for one. Because he had no idea how. 

Should you hug them? Offer food? Talk about what was on their mind? Ask if they wanted to break into NASA and launch themselves into the fucking void?

Luke truly had no idea.

***

It had been relatively late at night, and Luke had been experimenting if a basic set of lockpicks could break open IC Cylinder locks.

And then Percy had come over. 

The blond had felt a brief moment of elation at realizing that Percy had decided to visit, but had wanted to commit suicide by unsafe space travel soon after. 

Because Percy's eyes were red and puffy, his expression dejected. He looked as if he'd been crying. 

Something inside of Luke broke at seeing him like this. 

“Why don’t you come inside?”, he asked, guiding the younger man toward the couch. 

They sat together on the sofa, as they had done countless times before, but their usual camaraderie was replaced by uncomfortable silence. 

Percy had all but curled up on the couch, and was staring blankly at the walls. 

It hurt Luke, seeing the strong and resilient Percy hurt in this way, but there was another feeling too. 

He felt guilty, but he couldn’t help it. 

Percy was a great listener and comforter, a quality that had served him well as a leader.  You could vent your feeling to him for hours, and would emerge happier. He would react in all the right ways, say what needed to be said. You knew that he wouldn’t judge or tell anyone without your permission. 

But with his own feelings, he was extremely secretive. Even his closest friends, like Grover, Annabeth, and Luke didn’t know that much about him.  Whether it was because of the trauma from bullies and the A+ parenting of his ex-stepfather, or a side effect of always being pushed into the leader position, Luke wasn’t sure. Maybe both. 

The fact that Percy was allowing Luke to see him as vulnerable as this, displaying his emotions in such an unguarded way, filed Luke with joy, happiness, and a nameless emotion that felt wonderful. __

 

_ But you shouldn’t be feeling this way. Because Percy won’t reciprocate it. Not for someone like you. _

 

He ignores the thought, and focuses on comforting his...friend.

 

“What’s going on?,” Luke has decided to pull out the generic questions, “Are you okay?”

 

“I know you aren’t the smartest person in the world, but are you really that oblivious, Luke?”. There is no bite in Percy’s words. 

 

Luke gives a weak laugh. Percy’s sarcasm gives him a sense of normalcy. 

 

“No, but like...do you want to talk about it?”

 

Percy is unsure. “I mean, I…it’s just,” he sighs, “I don’t think I can, sorry. Is that okay?”

 

There it is. He’s closing up again. Trying to focus on Luke’s feelings instead of his own. It’s unhealthy. Luke wants to tell him that shutting away the feelings that you don’t know how to deal with only works for so long. 

 

_ Hypocrite. You do the same. Are you not doing the same right now? _

“Yeah, No problem dude.” Luke replies. 

 

But Percy manages to see through him. Of course.

 

“I really would tell you, but I’m not allowed to. And it’s not like I don’t trust you. I do. I’m not allowed to tell  _ anyone _ ” 

 

Luke believed him. 

 

“Is it a matter of state?” He was, however curious to what exactly could require such secrecy.

 

Percy nodded. “I mean, it’s kind of personal too, but yes. I don’t even know why I’m reacting this way. I didn’t think I cared that much.” The boy was rambling now. 

 

That only served to fuel Luke’s interest, but he refrained from inquiring. He didn’t need to make this harder for Percy. 

 

“You can spend the night here if you want,” He tried to make the atmosphere more positive,”We could have a sleepover, like the olden days.” 

 

Percy flashed him a radiant smile, and Luke’s heart almost stops. 

“Do we get to have a food fight too?” Percy jokes as he gets off the couch. 

 

At least, Luke hopes he’s joking, because he doesn't want to deny him, but doesn’t want to spend hours cleaning up the kitchen either.   

 

They set up some sleeping bags on the floor in front of the TV, and fall asleep binging  _ The Good Place _ while eating (and throwing) Doritos.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Luke as awaken by sunlight from the skylights streaming onto his face. He lay awake on the floor, not quite wanting to get up. 

 

It was a bright and sunny day, which felt like a personal insult to Luke himself. Despite yesterday’s joyous events, there was a foreboding feeling inside his stomach, as if something terrible was about to happen. Unfortunately, he knew from experience that the feeling was rarely wrong. 

 

He turned over, trying to distract himself. 

 

His eyes fell on Percy sleeping next to him. And Luke swears he was not some creep that watches people sleep, but Percy looked adorable. 

 

They say people look younger when they sleep. 

 

Percy didn’t quite look younger, but he looked...happier. More peaceful. More like a carefree teenager than a battle-hardened soldier. 

 

Luke couldn’t remember the last time the green-eyed boy had looked like that. 

Oh, and he was drooling. 

Some things never change. 

 

Luke rolled over and shook Percy. “Wake up dude!”. 

 

It took a while and a whole lot of grumbling, but he finally woke up. 

 

Percy had a toothbrush and some clothes at Luke’s place from all the previous sleepovers, so he decided to stay for breakfast.

 

                                                           ****

“Is that box mix pancake batter?”, Percy questioned as he looked at the bowl Luke was mixing.

 

“Yes..?” Luke clarified. 

 

Percy gasped in faux indignation. 

 

“Do you know how to make actual pancakes?” Percy questioned suspiciously. 

 

Luke stared up at him. “These are real pancakes!”

 

Percy shook his head. “Let me teach you.”

 

 They ended up having a food fight anyway. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is me with feelings, y'all.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments give me life


	7. The Figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and comments! They motivate me to keep writing when I don't quite want to!

There was something beautiful about sword fighting.

Most people would disagree, claiming it to be a violent, barbaric thing that was to be learned only as a necessity for times conflict. Luke believed otherwise.

It was an art, to be learned and practiced. To be refined. It was an adrenaline powered dance, that was as much careful though as it was instinct.

And Luke was very, very good at that dance.

Which was probably why he was Atlantis’ royal Defense Instructor. Which would no doubt be an enjoyable job, if all the nobility of Atlantis weren’t complete idiots.

Luke ran his hand over his face and sighed.

“Okay, that’s enough for today, you all can leave early.” He yelled at them., “Please remember to properly put away your equipment.”

Apparently, his students were hating this class as much as him. They all scrambled to the Weaponry to put their swords away.

With a few detours in between of course.

“Lisa, stop trying to assassinate the future Archduke, you'll start a war! No, I don't care how annoying he is!” These people would be helping run a country some day?

Gods help these losers shall they ever meet.

After everyone else had left the arena, Luke trudged over to the Weaponry and started organizing the equipment that had definitely not been put away property.

He had just been finishing up with polishing the last blade when he heard someone entering the Weaponry.

He didn’t think much of it, assuming it was one of the janitors that had arrived early or some other inconsequential straggler. He didn’t even turn around to greet the person until he noticed that they had been standing right behind him, motionless, for more than a minute.

That got his attention.

Luke turned around slowly, pasting a smile on his face. They might just be a friendly visitor, after all. He shouldn’t assume the worst of every situation.

The person was definitely not a friendly visitor. Tight black clothes covered their entire body, leaving only eyes and hands uncovered. The person was in a stance that Luke had seen a million times on the battlefield.

This person was dangerous. A sharp-eyed hawk soaring the skies, hunting. And Luke was completely sure that he was the prey.

"Hello, who are you? I wasn't expecting any visitors today. Do you need directions?" Luke put on his cheerful employee persona. 

"No." The figure continued staring at Luke. 

His eyes were familiar. As if he had seen them before. 

But where?

"Well...can I help you?" No one would try to attack him inside the palace grounds at broad daylight, would they?

"Actually, yes. How about the two of us go for a walk?." It was phrased like a question. But it was a command. 

"Do we know each other? More importantly, do I know you?" Would it be more dangerous do defy the entity, or go on a "walk" with it?

The figure - Luke needed to think of a better name for it - leered behind his mask. "Why don't I answer that as we stroll along?"

A beat of silence. 

"Fine. I'll go. But I'll take this dagger with me." Luke was reckless, but not reckless enough to go undefended with an enemy. 

Or potential enemy.

The figure lead Luke towards the woods at the periphery of the forest. It was completely silent the entire way there.

Inside, Luke felt like a loser. He was a soldier, a warrior. And he was letting himself be shepherded into the forest with barely any resistance like an animal being lead to a butchery. 

Such a loser. 

They had been walking for at least fifteen minutes when they came across some rocks next to a small pond. 

So, this person was familiar with this forest. Very familiar. Which only confirmed Luke's belief that this was someone he knew. 

The figure sat down on one of the rocks, and gestured for Luke to do the same.  

"You are close with Perseus Jackson, yes?" The figure questioned.

"Yes?" Luke was thrown off. This wasn't the conversation he had been expecting. 

The figure pulled a vial out of a pocket and handed it to Luke. 

It was small, and full of a emerald green liquid. 

"What's this?" What was going on?

"Poison. A one I invented myself. Give it to a person. They won't feel any symptoms, until they suddenly fall dead five hours later. Untraceable by any modern science. No one would ever know that the person was assassinated." The figure's tone was casual, as if he was talking about a new show he had just watched. 

"Why are you telling me this?" The blond hoped desperately, that his guess was wrong. 

The figure tilted it's head. "You're a clever one, aren't you? Haven't you figured it out?", the figure leaned closer, "I want you to give it to your beloved Percy Jackson."

"What? You mean..." No, this couldn't be happening. 

"Yes I do. I want you to kill him. You're close to him. You can just slip this into his food any day. He would die and no one would ever blame you for it." The figure was nonchalant. 

"Why would I ever want to do this. Percy is my friend! And who the fuck are you?" Luke was on the verge of a breakdown. 

"You don't need to know who I am to complete the job, Luke Castellan. As for why you would want to do this… I know that a few towns from here, you have a mother that you love very much. You would hate it if something were to _happen_ to her. And there is also, the matter of how much you love your own life."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.   
> As an apology, I'll make the next two really fluffy (with some angst) so that these two have some happiness before the angst. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts: Who do you think the figure was? What is Luke going to do? Comment to tell me your guesses, or just to yell at me. A cookie to anyone who gets the WW I reference!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked that!  
> Kudos and comments give me motivation and you Updates!


End file.
